


One day, blank won't matter.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Mark Reader, Past Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, Soulmarks, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Not everyone is born with a soulmark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this counts as heavy angst, but I tried. Might make this multichapter.

From the moment Y/n met up with Steve and some of the others at the airport, he knew something was greatly bothering his lover. At first he chalked it up as being nervous with him meeting Sergeant Barnes for the first time, however that even wasn't entirely it either. In fact, they had a mutual understanding.

Once he saw **_them_** though, it was like a ton of bricks falling on him. It was great for Steve but awful for Y/n. Why? Because Barnes and Steve are soulmates with matching marks. Steve's was on his right wrist, a star that looked as if it was wreathed in flame while Barnes had a blue ring with a star in the middle on his right shoulder.

Everyone has a mark somewhere that gains color once they meet their soulmate. Or at least most do; Y/n wasn't born with a mark anywhere, he checks constantly. Being blank was a very rare chance and yet it is the ultimate curse.

His family disowned him and was placed in many foster homes before just ditching the system and became a hacker for a splinter group from SHIELD. Until he thought they went too far in what they were doing to people. They had no ties to HYDRA but they didn't like going by the rules.

He and Steve had met when the Avengers caught onto what they were doing with information being fed to them by Y/n, so Fury had no problem in letting him on the compound. 

The two talked for a long time together before Steve wanted to try dating despite his mark having color. At first he denied the star spangled hero but he realized that truly he fell hard for the man.

Now his heart was broken for himself but swelled for the man he loves finding his true soulmate. 

Right now everyone was chatting while they stood in the halls of T'Challa's castle? Y/n doesn't know what it the proper name of it would be but for now, he needs to be alone. His chest hurts enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks have passed and Y/n is talking shop with Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister. She's very brilliant and more fun to be around than Tony, it was pleasantly nice up until she asked, "My brother told me that you plan to leave, why? Aren't you the Captain's soulmate?"

His lips pursed after he cringed. He kept his tone somewhat neutral though, "No. We....just were fooling around, I guess."

She gave a look that can rival Sam's own bitch face. "You love him though I can see it in how you look at him. He hasn't really left his room since we had Sergeant Barnes put back in ice, why don't you go talk to him?"

He got up and paced as she spoke but she did have a point. Only one person is allowed to brood and it's not Steve. After a long sigh and grumbling, he went to the place where he knew the man would most likely be.

"Hey, it's me." He said after a knock, "Is it okay if I come in?"

The door opened and to say that he didn't look good was an understatement. Dark bags formed under Steve's eyes and were also puffy and red from crying. Instead of being happy to see Y/n, the man adorned a frown and had a bitter tone.

"I'm fine."

Y/n crossed his arms and quirked his brow. He wasn't as tall as Steve, only being just at the middle of those muscled pectorals. But that never stopped him from putting his foot down, "Well excuse me for being an inconvenience for being concerned for you. I know that Bucky-"

"Y/n," The man said with a slight warning, "I don't want to talk to you."

The sheer tone surprised him but it mostly made him angry. Why the Hell is he even being aggressive?

"Shuri is concerned, Rogers." For some reason using his surname made Steve flinch, serves him right. "You can at least talk to her so I won't apparently bother you for anything. What is up with you? Ever since you and him got back together you're acting like I'm the enemy."

"Because you are!"

Now it was Y/n's turn to flinch. Did he hear that right? Is Steve really that pissed with him?

"You are because if it wasn't for you, I might have found him sooner. I could-" Y/n didn't let him finish, his own angry tone outmatching Steve's.

"Steven Grant Rogers, don't you never _ever_ fucking dare blame me about shoulda woulda coulda." With what he said next he jabbed his finger at the man's chest to emphasize his point.

"Us dating was _your_ idea and yeah, I agreed because I liked you. I'm not some petty asshole trying to keep you away from your soulmate, I don't like inflicting pain of that kind."

Words escaped Steve's moth before he could stop them, "I'm surprised you know what that feels like since you won't ever have a soulmate."

The look of utter betrayal and hurt on Y/n's face made the man internally curse himself but there's no going back now. He just fucked up and made the mistake of reaching out when Y/n turned around. He clocked Steve very hard in the jaw, the force stunned him but being a supersoldier has its perks. Now he just let Y/n go, knowing he just lost a best friend.

And someone else who he wanted as his and Bucky's soulmate.

The man thought they could date casually while Bucky was thought to be KIA but over time, he fell for Y/n which had him in knots in his head and gut. He loves Bucky and now he feels the same kind of love for him despite being blank. Usually it was frowned upon knowing, let alone dating such a person. Times have changed though but it is still so rare occurrence.

Steve also knew that when it came to positive attention Y/n wasn't used to it if people knew of his mark status.

Even though he loves Y/n he can't be sure Bucky will, so he made the decision to push him away. Right now he just wished it didn't hurt as much as it does and that those words weren't the ones he used.

He sighed and went back into his room before crying again at this loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n found T'Challa in the lab looking over a list of sorts. When the king looked up, he knew something was wrong. Aside from how he was holding his hand, it was broken so he had the doctors tend to him, which almost took no time.

"You seem troubled." The king said after his hand was bandaged sufficiently. It still needed at least a couple of weeks of recovery. Damn Steve and his stupid supersoldier self.

Instead of snapping like he wanted he put on a polite smile, "It's nothing. Um...that flight I asked for is still available, right?"

In all of thirty minutes Y/n packed what little he managed to bring of his tech, but he did give most of it to Shuri. She can make something way cooler out of it. He is a coward that he asked not anything of where he was going be told to Steve, or anyone else for that matter but doesn't care. Even if he was invited back into the Avengers, it wouldn't work or be the same.

Also, he doesn't think he can forgive Steve for what he said. Well, he can but no way he'll ever give him the satisfaction. If nothing else he at least wanted to get to know Bucky as well, hoping that maybe being friends would lessen his pain of losing Steve. 

He muttered to himself once he was in his seat, "I wish you would've gave me a chance. I wanted to know Barnes too."

All he could do was for his head in his hands to keep the tears from being seen. He'll never get to know Barnes, or see Rogers again but it might be for the best. As he was told all of his life, this isn't a world for blank slates. 

It might change one day though. Maybe.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! :D
> 
> For future chapters, I will be using M/n just to emphasize that this is a male reader and to help separate too many him's or he's given the number of other male characters in the MCU, but it isn't really important in that respect since y'all can imagine whatever name ya want.
> 
> Also, some people might be ooc so I apologise ahead of time, I haven't watched many of the movies due to....bills. Bills are more evil than those who spoil the games and movies.

Has it been days? Weeks? Or months now since M/n left Wakanda?

He doesn't exactly remember but he tries not to anyways. It brings up what Steve told him and the harsh truth with the lack of a soulmark. Not that he cares anymore. He gave up on the feelings part of relationships and just to pick up any willing warm body from the bars.

"Ya ready?" A crazed co-worker asked him. After M/n's flight ended early, damn controls, he somehow managed to crash just on the border of Canada. And by pure chance, or very bad luck, he ran into an old co-worker, an eccentric man called Fade, that used to be his partner on field jobs before ratting them out to SHIELD. 

The fact that this guy still hadn't connected the dots honestly amazed him. 

"Yeah." M/n responded while brining down the goggles over his eyes and silently moving closer to the place.

He was given the invitation of being a freelance merc alongside his co-worker and took it. He needed this as always moving around would make it more difficult for people to track him, along with a steady flow of cash in his pocket.

If the people still cared, that is.

With activating his cloaking suit, he and Fade began to move in on the building. Their current contract was to take out a crime lord that was encroaching on another's turf. It apparently wasn't part of their truce, so the other boss hired them to do the deed.

He used his goggles to scope out the main lobby and saw the body heat of a few guards but...something just seemed off.

"Fade, tread lightly." M/n warned his co-worker. "Something isn't right. There are too few guards for this bigwig."

All he got in return was static loud enough that he had to take out his ear piece. "Shit!" He growled, knowing that Fade would just compromise the stealth element of this job. As quietly as he could, he made his way through the lobby easily avoiding the four guards.

The building is a four story, and further up is under construction. The boss must've been encroaching to be able to afford this to which M/n now understood why his client wanted the guy out of the picture.

The halls were more filled with guards but still few enough that had him on edge, and the radio silence from Fade didn't help coupled with the lack of bodies. Fade can be easily compared to Deadpool when it comes to body count, but Fade tends to be...more out of control, if that was possible. Anyone in the vicinity is a potential target, men, women, and even kids aren't safe when Fade is around and unwound.

When M/n reached the balcony above the conference room where the target was supposed to be he was nearly floored by what he saw. Fade was talking casually to the target, but the target wasn't some mob boss, it was his former boss.

Thankfully he didn't need to open the doors to see this so they weren't aware to his presence yet. 

Since he used the balcony way, he turned around and began to backtrack. It was obvious now that this was a trap and that Fade was part of it. Asshole. The guy was more clever than he gave credit for.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building causing him to stumble backwards and over the ledge but he quickly grabbed the ledge. With his new, awkward position, he could hear his former boss and Fade curse. A guard rushed in panting and panicking.

"S-sir! It's...it's the Avengers!"

Well _shit._

M/n' _s_ stomach flipped wrong and the blood drained from his face. If Steve or Bucky were here then he'll just stay invisible. He made his suit to not be detected by Vision or FRIDAY so that's covered.

"Well don't just stand there!" He heard the former boss yell. "Hold them off and find the traitor! Once found bring the bastard to me. Fade, cover the escape."

Just then another explosion rocked the building and shook his grip off. He didn't scream as he fell since it wasn't that bad of a fall, but it did still hurt and alerted the other men. When he thought that things couldn't get any worse, the suit's cloaking decided to break.

"Well, well, well." He heard the boss drawl. "Seems we don't need to waste men looking for you, M/n."

Hands tried to grab him but he quickly moved out of the way and back on his feet. Training with Clint and Natasha paid off nicely and gave him much more flexibility. Then he saw Fade advancing toward him to which he responded by drawing his blades, not katanas, he doesn't want Deadpool to kill him.

The two began to fight, but the boss made his escape during the scuffle with the goon. Fade is a mutant that relies on his adrenaline to keep him going like an overdose of energy drinks so that was used against him. Instead of attacking back, M/n allowed Fade to make jabs and punches while dodging or blocking as needed. He was hoping to tire Fade out.

He also was biding his time so his suit could self repair the cloaking device. That way he can just disappear.

The building still rocked sometimes but now they could even hear gunshots just out of the conference room. Fade stopped a moment and looked to the door. M/n saw that as an opportunity to actually rush out of the room before anyone could notice. Hopefully.

 _Nope_.

Fade noticed quickly and began to give chase even as the doors were forced open by an explosion followed by Captain America.

* * *

 

Steve got in the room just in time to see someone matching the description of a merc wanted for the murders of many bystanders. Seeing him run made the star spangled hero get on his mic, "Clint, the merc is here but he just dashed out toward you. Can you get a beat on him until I can catch up?"

"Sure can- oh fuck..." Clint sounded shocked which had everyone on edge. "Give me a second to double-check something."

"Okay. Nat, Tony, any sign of the other target?" Steve asked them. This was supposed to be a simple job with getting the fugitives that escaped jail during the fight against Thanos in Wakanda, but nothing is ever that simple. Despite them defeating Thanos, criminals took advantage of the panic.

When Clint saw M/n, he knew something was off. Then seeing Fade after him made much more sense, but no one picks on his hidden friend but him!

He got right behind Fade and shot a shock arrow into the man's back but all that did was cause him to run faster. Adrenaline junkie at its finest.

When Fade realized that he was being shot at, he skidded to a halt and saw Hawkeye with his bow trained on him. He smiled beneath his mask and fully turned to face him, his quarry forgotten with this new challenge.

"Hawkeye." Fade sing-songed at the man. "And here I thought I was only stuck with fighting the traitor and the captain. Hopefully you are more fun."

Clint studied this foe for a moment before smirking. "Why not find out? Or are you all bark?"

M/n could hear the archer and Fade talk, but he ran instead of helping despite his guilty conscience berating him. Honestly it became a matter of self preservation of his aching heart now so he didn't stop running for anything.

That is until he was tackled to the wall just as he made it to the massive hole in the side of the building. Something metal pressed against his throat, but he kicked out toward the person's legs to throw them off balance.

Looking to his offender, he saw the grey-blue orbs of Bucky Barnes.

M/n muttered angirly under his breath, "I can never catch a fucking break, can I?" Then Barnes advanced on him again and he placed a small disk on the metal arm that reached. With a smirk at the man, the disk sparked and suddenly Barnes' weight nearly made him fall.

He took this chance to run again with Barnes yelling out to him, "What did you do to my arm you jackass?!"

That sent a ping of hurt in his heart however he knew that the man most likely didn't recognize him. He was not only wearing a different suit, but he also hardly spoke loud enough for them to hear him.

Even though he doesn't know the former assassin at all he felt a hurt similar to when Steve brought up his lack of a mark.

This is why he must stay hidden from them. He is tired of being hurt and will do anything from feeling that way again. Even if it means turning his heart into ice.

* * *

 

Bucky was cursing up a storm when he wondered over to where Steve was. From what he heard over the comms, the main target got away but they got his mutant merc so that was a plus.

When Tony looked over at the seething soldier holding his metal arm, he smirked earning a scowl in return. "What's wrong there, Terminator? Got feeling in that arm for it to hurt?"

"Stark." Steve warned with his commanding tone, but it did concern him so he turned to his soulmate and asked. "What happened?"

Bucky huffed like an irritated child. "Some asshole put this-" he showed Tony the disk. "and it just made my arm go limp. The dead weight made me fall over and he got away."

Closely looking at it, Tony could tell that it worked similar to an emp burst device. It was made with a lot of love and care.

All heads turned when Clint spoke up with a defeated and hurt tone. "It was likely M/n. I saw him being chased by the mutant. I guess he just kept running."

The mere mention of his name made Steve stiffen up and fisted his hands. SHIELD had tried to get a hold of M/n for the battle at Wakanda but couldn't find him, and Steve really couldn't blame him. Not after what he said to him all those months ago.

"Hey." Bucky soothingly rubbed his flesh thumb over the tears that flowed down his face, making him startle slightly. When did he start crying?

"It's nothing." Steve shook the hand off and looked back at Clint. "Does this mean he's back with the Thorns?"

Clint shook his head. "Doubt it. Remember, he's the one who blew the whistle on these guys. It's likely they're wanting payback and since he isn't Soul Marked, they can't use that against him."

"So what do you think we should do?" Steve asked.

"We can't help him if we can't find him." Natasha then chimed in. "I think we should find him before they do again, but...maybe me and Clint should handle it. I don't know what you said or did, Steve, but it's very obvious that he doesn't want to be around you or Bucky."

With how the star spangled hero winced she knew that Steve definitely said something to M/n to make him not want to be around any of them. Clint also noticed it and knew that it was likely about the awkwardness since M/n and Steve tried to date casually.

He could only imagine the hurt that M/n's going through, but he plans on trying to do right by his young friend. They just need to find him again.


End file.
